


Let Me Help

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Sheamus end up having to share a room for the night. He happens to hear you moan his name while you think he’s asleep.





	Let Me Help

“Sheamus, please please please tell me you have a room!” I ran up to him in the lobby, dragging my bag behind me.

Of course, the same night we’re in town for a show there’s some sort of convention in town, as well. The hotel was overbooked, and I was one of the last people from the arena to the hotel. The receptionist tried to see what she could do, but there was just no more space available. So here I was, begging Sheamus to let me stay with him.

“I do,” he responded, nodding. “A double was all they had, so I got stuck with that. Why?”

“They’re overbooked and I couldn’t get a room at all. I’ve been trying to find someone to let me stay with them,” I explained.

“And you want to stay with me?” he asked.

“If you’ll let me. I promise I don’t snore. And if you have trouble sleeping, I can read you a bed time story,” I offered.

Sheamus laughed, shaking his head at me. “Of course you can stay with me. Not a problem.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” I yelled, dropping my bags and throwing my arms around his shoulders.

We stayed that way for a while before I let go and backed up slightly, grabbing my bags off the ground again. “Lead the way.”

Sheamus led me down the hallway to the elevator and I scurried after him. Part of me was regretting asking to room with him, but another part of me thought it wasn’t a big deal. Sheamus was one of my best friends on the roster. The two of us got along incredibly well, and we played off of each other very well. That’s probably why I have a crush on him. A very tiny one, but a crush nonetheless. But I think I’m adult enough to share a room with him. Or at least I hope so.

“Here we are,” he announced, throwing the door open and letting me in.

“Thanks again for letting me room with you. I really appreciate it,” I told him, rummaging through my bags I had thrown on the unclaimed bed.

“Not a problem, really. As long as you’re still offering a bed time story,” he laughed, settling into his bed.

“For sure. Just let me take a shower first. Then I’ll blow your mind, trust me,” I grinned, grabbing some pajamas and heading for the bathroom.

By the time I had emerged from the bathroom, Sheamus had fallen asleep. He was sprawled out all over the bed, his mouth hanging open as his chest rose and fell rhythmically. I laughed and took a picture of him, face pressed against his pillow. He shifted once in his sleep as I got comfortable in bed before settling down again, and I fell asleep soon after.

I woke up about an hour and a half later, sweating and gasping for breath. Having a steamy dream featuring your roommate is probably not the best way to live life, and yet here I was. Images flashed in my mind of the both of us in the shower, warm water running over his sculpted chest. His strong arms holding me up against the shower wall as he pounded into me.

I could feel myself getting wetter as I kept thinking about it. My frustration was growing as I moved my hips a little on the bed, aching for friction. Chancing a glance over at Sheamus who still looked to be fast asleep, I slid a hand into my shorts, under my underwear. I rubbed my clit quickly, trying to come as fast possible. I tried to keep quiet, but couldn’t stop myself from moaning Sheamus’s name as I came, my mind still on the dream I had.

As my breathing slowed and I settled back into bed, I heard the bedsprings on Sheamus’s bed creak. I held my breath, hoping he wasn’t awake. I never even thought to keep checking to make sure he stayed asleep. After a moment of the bed creaking as he tossed and turned, he went still and it was quiet again.

===============================

The next morning when I awoke, I headed straight for the shower, passing Sheamus who was sitting up in his bed, shirtless, scrolling through his phone. He stared at me, a strange look on his face, as I entered the bathroom. It was weird, and I didn’t have any explanation for it. I took a quick shower, trying not to think about the dream I had last night. Just remembering it made me blush.

Wrapping a towel around my body when I got out, I walked out into the room to get the clothes I left on my bed. Now, Sheamus was standing up, gathering all of his belongings. His eyes cut to me, looking me up and down. “I’m so sorry, I forgot to take my clothes in there with me,” I said, grabbing the pile of clothes before turning for the bathroom.

I didn’t make it very far before Sheamus stepped in front of me. “How did you sleep last night?” he asked.

“Ummm, fine. Thanks again for letting me room with you,” I replied, trying to side step him to get back to the bathroom.

He stepped in the same direction as I did, not letting me by. “Nothing interrupted your sleep?”

I finally made eye contact with him, could see in his face he knew exactly what I had done last night. “I-“ I began, fiddling with the clothes in my hand.

“You know, I would have loved to help,” he told me, stepping closer. I gasped and stepped back, stumbling over my feet. I stumbled before Sheamus’s hands shot out to hold onto my upper arms, keeping me upright. “Why didn’t you let me help?”

“I, uh…I thought you were asleep,” I said, hands clutching my clothes even tighter.

“You want to tell me what you were thinking about? What had you moaning my name?” he asked, gently removing the clothes from my hands.

I chuckled nervously, backing up from him. “I honestly don’t think you want to know.”

“Oh, but I do,” Sheamus replied, hands grabbing my hips to stop me from getting away from him. “Please, tell me.”

“I, um, had a dream,” I stuttered as he backed me up towards the bed.

“What happened in that dream?” He moved his head to allow his lips to ghost over my neck. He sucked lightly on my pulse point and I arched into him.

“Sheamus, please,” I moaned, moving my head to the side to bare more of my neck to him.

“Come on,” he whispered, his hands going for the knot that kept my towel around me. “Tell me about the dream.”

“I, uh, we were in the shower,” I said as he pushed my towel off my body.

Sheamus chuckled, one of his hands pinching and rolling one of my nipples, the other trailing down my body to my pussy. “Maybe I should’ve joined you in there.”

“God, please,” I groaned as his hand finally made contact with my clit. “Please, please, please,” I begged, bucking my hips up into his hand.

“Fuck,” he muttered, two of his fingers pushing into my entrance. “You’re so wet.” I moaned and reached for his basketball shorts, pushing them down as far as I could before reaching for his hard cock.

He groaned, removing his fingers from me and standing up for a second to completely remove his basketball shorts before settling back between my legs. He pushed slowly into me, his mouth once more on my neck and collarbone, kissing and nipping at the skin there.

“Oh my god,” I breathed when his hips were flush against mine.

“Better than your dream?” he asked, a cocky smile on his face as he started pumping his hips into me. I could do nothing but nod and wrap my ankles around his waist, trying to make him move faster.

“Sheamus!” I squealed as a particularly hard thrust hit me in just the right place. I could feel my orgasm building and reached down with one hand to rub my clit.

“That’s right, touch yourself for me,” he spoke through gritted teeth. “I want you to make yourself come on my cock.”

His words did me in. I was coming hard around him, chanting his name and curses as if they were a mantra. As I neared the end of my orgasm, he finally came as well. His hips stuttering into mine before finally coming to an end.

“Much better than my dream,” I panted as he rolled over next to me on the bed. Sheamus chuckled next to me, reaching an arm around me to pull me into him.


End file.
